tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Patrol Panay
TV Patrol Panay (formerly TV Patrol Iloilo) is the local news program of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in Iloilo City. This tabloid-format news program is aired across the region of Western Visayas (Region VI), except Bacolod and Negros Occidental which is served by TV Patrol Negros, and globally through The Filipino Channel. TV Patrol Panay is broadcast in the local Hiligaynon language. It is aired live from the ABS-CBN News Center Iloilo at 5:00 PM from Monday to Friday, simulcast on ABS-CBN TV-21 Roxas. It also delivers news throughout the day via News Patrol Iloilo bulletins. History As TV Patrol Iloilo (2001-2004) 2001-2004: Palisada-Peñaflorda era It first premiered as TV Patrol Iloilo on June 4, 2001 and was first anchored by Stanley Palisada with Nimrod Larawan, Rocky Magsanoc, Edmund Galagnara, Lea Marie Sausa and Marylaine Somera comprising the first team of reporters. On January 18, 2002, Stanley hosted his final telecast as presenter in order to move to ABS-CBN TV-2 Manila as a news reporter and was replaced by Sausa. When TV Patrol Iloilo transferred to Channel 10 in January of 2003, it brought in Atty. Jobert Peñaflorida as main anchor replacing Sausa. The newscast was, during the first months of the new Channel 10, promoted as TV Patrol Ilolio sa 10 (TV Patrol Ilolio on Channel 10') to remind viewers of the then new channel frequencies in which it had broadcast it and the other national and regional programs produced by the ABS-CBN network. 2004-2010: Peñaflorida-Garcia era Jennifer Garcia joined TV Patrol Iloilo in 2004 as a co-anchor with Peñaflorida. July 2010-August 2011: Basco-Garcia era Peñaflorida left the newscast in 2010 and was replaced by Nony Basco. As TV Patrol Panay August 2011-December 2013: Return of the Peñaflorida-Garcia era On August 22, 2011, TV Patrol Iloilo was reformatted to "TV Patrol Panay" with the return of Atty. Jobert Peñaflorida. With the launching of TV Patrol Panay in Capiz on January 28, 2013, the news program is now aired live daily via UHF Channel 21 in Roxas City and its neighboring towns. January–September 2014; June 2016-November 2017: Garcia era On January 1, 2014, TV Patrol Panay reformatted their logo, opening titles, and graphics similar to the main newscast. Jennifer Garcia solely anchors the newscast since Penaflorida's departure from the network in December 2013. In June 2016, co-anchor Aguilar once again left the newscast leaving Garcia as the solo anchor. On February 20, 2017, TV Patrol Panay updated its logo and graphics and its lower thirds are changed to Gotham font to match the national TV Patrol. This is the eleventh newscast to update its graphics, similar to the national newscast. September 2014-June 2016: Aguilar-Garcia era On September 8, 2014, Flynn Aguilar joined TV Patrol Panay as Jennifer Garcia's co-anchor. November 2017-present: Adosto-Garcia era On November 20, 2017, Regi Adosto joined TV Patrol Panay as Jennifer Garcia's co-anchor. Anchors #Jennifer Garcia #Regi Adosto (also a reporter) Reporters #Nony Basco (Executive Producer) #Joyce Clavecillas #Cherry Palma #Gemma Villanueva (Iloilo News Chief) #Bea Zaragosa Former Anchors #Flynn Aguilar #Nony Basco (current reporter and executive producer) #Stanley Palisada #Atty. Jobert Peñaflorida Former Reporters #Maria Ausente† (died on March 13, 2019) #Jenel Baclay #John Mark Guda (now a reporter for ABS-CBN Pampanga) #Nimrod Larawan #Rocky Magsanoc #Zeny Quilantang (now with GMA Iloilo as a reporter for One Western Visayas) #Marylaine Saumera #Lea Marie Sausa #Divine Sing #James Yap (now with Panay Sikat and a DJ for MOR 91.1 Iloilo as "Kuya James") Segments # Sa Ulo Sang Mga Nagapanguna/Nagabaga nga Balita # Police Patrol # Ronda Panay (Live satellite feed) # Pulso sang Banwa # Dalangpan # Lakwatsa # Kapamilya sa Barangay # Weather # Special Assignment # Sports Patrol # Choose Panay # Ipa Derecho sa TV Patrol # Boto Mo, Ipatrol Mo # Star Patrol Area of Coverage * Western Visayas *# Kalibo and Aklan *# San Jose de Buenavista and Antique *# Roxas City and Capiz *# Iloilo City and Iloilo *# Jordan and Guimaras See also *DYAF-TV *Panay Sikat *ABS-CBN Regional Network Group